Ti Amo Moltissimo
by Ariaprincess
Summary: Feli just wants Ludwig to be happy. Happy with him. Forever. Companion to Red Slashed Smile, soon to be a series, rated T for gore and some not so pretty acts on Feli's part.


**I think I'm going to make this into a series. A Snapped!Series. If you have any ideas for what I should call it, let me know. And now, enjoy this** ** _lovely_** **GerIta fic!**

Ludwig awoke to blackness.

That was the first thing he saw. Blackness. Blackness, and the droplets of red that stained the walls and clotted on the floor. It was obviously blood, he could tell that from first sight. He just wondered if it was his.

A shadow passed across his face, leaning over him with a sick grin plastered across his face.

"Are you happy yet?"

Ludwig felt cold hands on his shoulders, pressing down on his pressure points and causing him to cringe.

"Feli?"

"Luddy! You're awake!" Hands wrapped around his torso, and a happy squeal echoed across the bloodstained tiles upon which he lay.

"I'm so glad you're with me." Nuzzling into his stomach, purring and cooing.

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas. Where are we?" Ludwig pushed the happy italian off of his lap and stared at him. He made an effort to stand, but around both of his ankles were two chains.

"What's wrong, Luddy? I just want you to be happy!" Feli wailed, standing and brushing himself off. He went to hug Ludwig again, but the stoic man twisted out of his grip. "Where are we?" He growled, his finger dyed red from accidental exposure to one of the puddles on the ground.

"My special place." Feli whispered. He sat down next to Ludwig and pulled a lock of his disheveled hair, playing with it and giggling. "We're going to stay here, forever. And ever, and ever, and ever!" Ludwig jerked away from him, startled. "Why are you acting so unusual? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything's fiiiiine!" Feli squeaked, grasping Ludwig around the waist and knocking him to the ground. Ludwig squirmed and thrashed, but Feli held him firm.

"You're going to be so happy here, Luddy." Feli cooed, tracing his finger in patterns on Ludwig's cheek. "We're going to play together every day, and I'll bring you pasta, and we'll be so, so, so, so so so, happy." Ludwig was about to speak when Feli's lips met his forehead, and he flushed.

"Feli, why did you bring me here?"

"I want to be with you forever." Feli murmured, planting kisses on both of Ludwig's cheeks. "Until we die." Ludwig felt Feliciano's hips digging into his, his arms being pinned to the floor, Feli kissing him, everything was a blur of brown and red, and, mein gott, was that a knife he was holding?!

"I want to see your blood stain this floor." Feli continued, licking and caressing his blade, the point piercing his tongue and letting crimson drops flow and drop onto Ludwig's cheek. "I want to see this blade cut beautiful red patterns into your cheek." Feli pressed the tip of the blade to the corner of Ludwig's mouth, giggling like a maniac. Ludwig tried to break out of his grip, but Feli was pinning both of his arms above his head.

"I want to see you smiling, see these beautiful lips of yours curving upwards, see you happy! Happy with me." Feli whispered, leaning in close to Ludwig's face and kissing him again, this time on the lips.

"Feli, let me go!"

"Nah-ah-ah! Only smiles from now on, Luddy darling. I don't want you to worry, don't want you to feel anything sad." Feli made a cut into the corner of Ludwig's mouth, a long gash reaching upward to his cheekbones. It ripped and tore, causing Ludwig to cry out in pain, only to be shushed by a tapered, gloved forefinger.

"What did I just say?" There was a wail, and before Ludwig knew it, Feli had torn into the flesh in his other cheek, gouging and nipping and slitting at the previously unmarked flesh. "No more screaming for you, Luddy." Feli pressed himself downward until he was cheek to cheek with the blonde man. Whispering sweet words in his mother tongue, Feli licked the inside of the wound, causing a whimper from Ludwig. The blood dripping from the brunette's tongue mixed with the blood from Ludwig's injury and his terrified sweat. Ludwig screamed again, knowing the consequences, and eliciting another wail from Feliciano.

"No screaming! You're supposed to be happy! Happy with me, happy together, happy, happy, happy, happy!" Feli squealed. He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist and buried his face in his torso.

"I love you, so much, and I want to be happy. I want you to be happy." Ludwig felt his shirt become wet with tears, as Feli wept. Ludwig tried to push him off, twisting and turning as he tried to dislodge the normally happy italian. Suddenly, as if a tap had been shut off, the crying stopped.

"I want you to be happy." Feli raised his head and let go of the german, flattening his stomach on top of the other's. He tenderly kissed Ludwig's trembling lips, then moved his gaze to Ludwig's neck. Ludwig could feel him tremble as he tenderly bit the soft skin, nipping and nibbling with almost expert precision. Ludwig, without thinking, let out a small moan. Feli giggled again, the grin slowly creeping back onto his face.

"Make that sound again." Feli kissed the site where he had just bitten, scraping at it with his teeth. Ludwig made a small noise, one of thirst and longing, but it was fake, and forced.

"That's not real! You were happy before!" Feli screamed, removing himself from the german's neck. He carefully traced the gashes he had made, tears starting to fall again.

"Why are you doing this?" Ludwig growled. "Feli, this isn't what I wanted."

"But you need to be happy. You were always so sad before...I want you to be with me forever." Feli pulled Ludwig into a sitting position.

"Why do you wish for my happiness so much?" Ludwig questioned, trying to dislodge Feli's hands. "Why did you think that this is the best solution?" Feli pressed his fingertips into Ludwig's shoulders. "You are always so stressed! You barely have any time to spend with me anymore. I want you to be mine. Nobody else's. You are so special to me, I want to keep you forever."

With surprising strength, he pulled the blonde into his lap, smiling again. He started to play with Ludwig's hair, rubbing the once tidy strands between his fingers. Ludwig tried to pry out of his grip, but Feli took grip if the hair he was playing with and pulled it, causing Ludwig to yelp and jerk back into Feli's embrace.

"We'll play together every day." He murmured, twirling the strands between his fingers, his tone hushed. "I'll bring you food. You can laugh. We'll be happy, together. You won't ever have to leave. Because I love you, Luddy, and we'll be so happy together, I can feel it." His fingers moved across Ludwig's scalp, massaging it and causing him to shudder.

"You'll love it here, Luddy. We're going to have so much fun together!" Feli grasped Ludwig in another hug. He could feel him trembling. He liked it.

"Not so useless anymore, eh, Luddy? I'm keeping you safe. Safe and happy."


End file.
